


Six Things You Forgot You Did Last Night

by nevercomestheday



Category: Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Alcohol, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Morning After, Outside the Diner, Party, Photographs, Second Kiss, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercomestheday/pseuds/nevercomestheday
Summary: Daniel wakes up in an unfamiliar bed and tries to piece together what happened last night.





	Six Things You Forgot You Did Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is about Daniel, Soren, Michael, and Katie's After Hours characters/personas, not the real Daniel, Soren, Michael, and Katie! Their characters belong to them and Cracked as well.
> 
> Got this idea out of nowhere and ran to my computer to write it out. Hopefully it turned out as well in writing as it sounded in my head! <3
> 
> Also for some reason I headcanon that Soren's apartment is full of really high-end furniture and that he likes fancy sheets. After all, he is canonically royalty...

Daniel groans, rolling onto his back and opening his eyes to see a blurry white ceiling above him. 

_ Hungover…  _ he thinks, unable even in his head to put a real sentence together. He blinks a couple times and sits up.

This is not his bedroom.

He reaches for his nightstand and fumbles around for his glasses, squinting in the sunlight as his eyes adjust. 

At first he can’t recognize the room. It looks sort of familiar and  _ way  _ nicer than his own, so much nicer that he’s pretty sure he’s on satin sheets. Is this a California King? He’s never been in such a huge bed.

_ Maybe I shrunk?  _ he thinks, trying to humor himself into feeling less anxious.

Amid the panic, he hears a soft moan and feels someone move closer to him in the bed. When Daniel turns, he almost chokes on the air around him.

It’s Soren.

 

_ Okay, okay, don’t panic. What happened last night?  _ He starts out so rational, yet somehow, within a few seconds, he’s back to full freak-out.  _ Have I somehow Quantum Leap-ed into a different person’s body? Or a Daniel O’Brien in some strange alternate timeline in which I’m sleeping with Soren?  _

_ Get a grip,  _ he tells himself.  _ Retrace your steps.  _

 

It’s just like when he’s lost something, except it’s more like he’s found something in a weird place and he’s trying to figure out how it got there, and that something is himself, and the weird place is  _ Soren’s bed oh my gosh howdidthishappen. _

He doesn’t get out of bed for fear of waking Soren, so after a couple of quiet deep breaths he finds his phone and starts looking through the photos from last night.

_ Oh right, Jack’s party…  _

 

The first thing he does is scroll up in his Moments to the beginning of yesterday. The top row of photos is all just cute pictures of Jackson sleeping, which help to calm him considerably. 

Next is a picture of him with Katie. He’s smiling and holding a beer; Katie is sticking her tongue out. 

_ I think I remember that, the music was too loud and she thought I said we were both going to do a funny face.  _

The image following that selfie is a picture of Soren doing a shot. Behind him, Michael is giving him bunny ears and flipping the camera off.

_ Yeah, Michael was already pretty drunk by the time I got there… But didn’t we get there at the same time?  _

Dan shrugs and swipes to the next image.

 

This one must be from at least an hour or two later, because it’s of Cody on Michael’s shoulders. Michael has something in his hair that looks like Silly String, but Daniel is pretty sure there wasn’t any at the party.

Next are three that must’ve been taken all at once by mistake- he must have held the capture button down or something. Soren is smiling in the first one, just standing by himself in front of a door. The second one his smile is a little bigger, like he’s laughing, and the third is of him with his eyes closed, still laughing. It almost looks like Soren is blushing.

It’s a nice picture, and Dan sure wishes he could remember taking it.

 

The image following Soren’s is actually a video, and Daniel scrambles to find his headphones so he can listen to it without waking the lightly snoring Soren. 

Before he leans down to get his jeans (which he just now realizes he’s not wearing), he looks at Soren for a moment. 

Daniel has seen what he looks like asleep. He drools and snores loudly due to an untreated sinus problem and his hair always looks weird, even when it’s buzzed short. Soren on the other hand looks just as well-groomed and beautiful as when he’s awake, hair still perfectly gelled and mouth only barely open. 

Part of Dan is in awe, the other is somewhat jealous.

 

He finds his headphones in the pocket of his jeans, which he finds crumpled up on the floor by the side of the bed. 

The video is of Daniel and Soren. At first he’s very confused, considering this is his phone and clearly he isn’t the one taping, but then he hears Michael laughing. 

“I took your phone, Dan! You don’t know it yet because you’re still flirting with Soren.” He slurs his words considerably, and Dan has to watch that clip again to make sure he got the sentence right.

“Michael!” a small voice scolds. Katie must have slugged him at this point, because the camera shakes. “You leave them alone! They’re finally working their weird shit out!” 

“Whatever,” Michael says. “Hey, I didn’t know you had a twin.”

“What? Michael, you’ve had enough. Turn the camera off.” She grabs the phone and turns it to the front camera. “Daniel, I’m sorry Michael is such a crazy drunken- Michael!” She’s cut off by Michael trying to lick her cheek. 

“Your sister is hot. You wanna go make out?” 

Katie groans loudly and looks about ready to punch Michael’s face. “Goodbye,” she says flatly to the camera, and the video ends.

 

Dan watches the video twice, the second time muting it and stopping it once Michael and Katie take over. He can’t help but notice how close he’s standing to Soren.

_ It must’ve been really loud. _

When he notices the part where Soren leans closer and puts a hand on Dan’s shoulder, he starts to get it.

_ Oh. Well. That makes sense.  _

_ He must’ve just been… complimenting me. And telling me I could crash safely at his place because I was clearly super drunk. Yeah. A safe and helpful thing. _

 

The last photo on his phone is of him and Soren, still taken from afar. He can’t be sure who took it- probably Katie, considering how drunk Michael was- but that’s not what stands out to him. From the angle of the photo, it looks like he and Soren are kissing.

_ That’s absurd. Soren would never kiss me.  _

 

He’s shaken from his thoughts by Soren pulling him close in his sleep. Since Daniel is still sitting up, it’s a little awkward, but Soren soon sleepily finds Dan’s lap and rests his head there.

“Mm, good morning,” he yawns, eyes still closed.

It takes a second for the shock to wear off enough for a response to make its way to Dan’s mouth.

“Uh, good morning.”

Soren opens his eyes and looks up. “You hungover?”

Daniel can’t help smiling. Soren is downright adorable, all sleepy-eyed and soft-voiced. 

“A little, it’s sort of getting better. What about you?” he asks as Soren sits up next to him.

“Nah,” Soren says, stretching a bit. “I only had one beer last night, remember?”

A breath escapes Dan’s lips that was supposed to be a chuckle. “Not at all. I must’ve blacked out or something. Can’t remember the last time I was that drunk.” He looks into Soren’s eyes. “Did I… do anything stupid last night?”

He grins. “I don’t think I’d call any of it  _ stupid…  _ I mean, you did that thing you always do when you’re drunk where you yell about presidents for an hour. I never thought Grover Cleveland could make someone that passionate.”

“P-passionate?” Daniel stutters, suddenly very nervous. “Passionate how?”

Soren laughs lightly and puts a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “Loud. Argumentative. But not… what you’re thinking.”

Daniel remembers to breathe. “Oh my gosh, did I- I didn’t- I wasn’t, like, all over- I mean, not that that would be bad, just- I was so drunk, did we- not that I’d be mad or anything! I just-”

“Dan. Relax. We didn’t have sex.” Soren’s tone is so cool and calm, it’s almost unnerving. Why is he not freaking out?

“We didn’t? But I saw the photos.” 

Now Soren mirrors Dan’s concern. “Photos?”

“Well, photo. Katie must’ve taken it when she took my phone from Michael,” Daniel says, trying to explain quickly enough that Soren can calm down but also slowly enough to be comprehensible. “It was just of us, uh, kissing. At least, that’s what it… looked like.”

He smiles. “Oh, that’s it? I knew about that. I saw them fighting with your phone and figured they were taking pictures of us.”

Dan looks down. “Is that why you kissed me?” His voice gets smaller with each word.

Soren leans in and kisses Daniel gently on the lips. 

“Nope.”


End file.
